Gundam Build Fighter- Knight of Saviour
by Exiakaiser
Summary: Set 10 years in the future, Sei, now the owner of a Gunpla store of his own, trains a new Gunpla battler to become the best. Get ready for a new series of battles, with the fate of the Battle Tournament in the balance. Let the Gunpla Battle Begin Anew!
1. Chapter 1

Exiakaiser: Welcome to the first chapter in my fist ever _Gundam Build Fighters_ fanfiction. This story takes place 10 years after the first season ends. Gunpla battles have become commonplace again, and the former champion, Sei Iori, has become a shop owner of his own. And this is where the new main character comes in.

Name: Kane 'Saber' Akashi

Series Alias: Neo Red Comet

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Physical appearance: 6'1" blonde hair, spiky, blue eyes, wears a black vest no matter what his clothing for the day looks like.

Personality: While he acts like a Char, that is his private life. In public, he is a very strong, well spoken individual, with a knight-like honor code. During a Gunpla Battle, he usually lets his actions do most of the talking.

History: Kane was about 7 years old when he watched the 7th Gunpla Battle Tournament, and was amazed at the amount of participants. He wanted to participate himself, but he was too young, as his father and mother said. Little did he know, but his father was working on a special assist program to help him during Gunpla Battles, or that after the final product was completed and sent to Kane, his father would be kidnapped by a man calling himself Valder, the destroyer of Hope. Kane was told that his father had died in a lab accident. Now, 10 years later, Kane has become a decent Gunpla Builder, and is looking for a decent design of his own, the Build G-Saviour. He has found a G-Saviour and that is where we begin the series…

Starting Gunpla: G-Saviour Custom (G-Saviour/V2 Gundam Cross) Codename: Build G-Saviour

Quote: If one should ever break the rules, they shall meet my beam saber.

Now, before I start the series, I know how the fanbase is about the movie _G-Saviour_. I personally do not hate the film, just the base storyline itself. Seriously, Stephanie Pena-Sy, you should have, at least, watched the first series, and then wrote the script. However, the mecha got very little love in _Gundam Build Fighters_, getting destroyed by the Early Genius Nils Nielsen in its only appearance in episode 8.

Also, for the purpose of this series, the G-Saviour Custom in this series will have the torso of the V2 Gundam. Also, at first, there are three basic forms, Buster, Knight, and Dragon. As this chapter will unveil the Buster Formation, I will end the chapter with each form's design and abilities. That way, it is fair to those who watched the series, and those who collect Gunpla.

At the same time, I am working on this series as a possible solo series, with character designs done by anyone who wants to create one. It's only fair that those who want to design a Gunpla and those who are fans of the series get a shot to create a character.

Now, before we even get to the start of the series, the Disclaimer needs to come first. I do not; in anyway, own anything except for the original character. _Gundam Build Fighters_ is property of Bandai and Sunrise, while the _Gundam_ trademark is copyright Yoshiyuki Tomino and Sunrise.

"Ah, finally found it," said a young man with spiky blonde hair. He had been looking at different HGUC Gunpla for almost 20 minutes before he saw what he was looking for. "I'll take HG 1/144th scale LM314v23-24 V2 Gundam Buster Assault right there."

"Let me see," said Sei, looking at the model. "That will be $29.99 plus tax. You interested in Gunpla, young man?"

"Actually," said the young man, "Yes I am. I am actually looking to build and test a custom cross-build of my own and then hope to win the Gunpla battle tournament."

"Ah, a hybrid design," said Sei, then he asked, "How good are you at Gunpla Battling?"

"Ah," said the young man, scratching his head, "I am kinda inexperienced, but I have witnessed a few Battles. If I can find a suitable teacher, I could build a decent Gunpla and fight. However, I do not know exactly how well I would do in a battle."

Sei sighed and asked, "What's your name, kid?"

The young man stood up and bowed, "My name is Kane Akashi, sir."

Sei then said, "Well then, Mr. Akashi, let's see how good at Gunpla you are."

**Gundam Build Fighters**

**Knight of Saviour**

Episode 1

Sortie!

G-Saviour Buster!

For the rest of the day, Sei taught Kane the basics of Gunpla, from model building basics to putting the final touches on the Gunpla itself. After all was said and done, Kan had finally finished his hybrid Gundam, the G-Saviour Buster. "Now," said Sei, "All you need now is to design its stats."

After Kane finished that on his GP Base, which he had gotten recently with the G-Saviour, he noticed an area called 'Mobile Suit Design History'. "What's that for," he then asked.

"That's an optional bit," said Sei, "If you want to, describe how your Mobile Suit came to be produced in the world."

"Actually," said Kane, "That should be easy. The Saviour Group designed the G-Saviour to be part changeable. For example, in the movie that its displayed, the G-Saviour could actually be switched from Space mode to Terrain Flight Mode, as they called it, to adapt for different battle zones. However, the Space mode was too bulky, so, in order to make it able to fight in all terrains, the Saviour Team decided to borrow the LM314v21 Victory 2's design, and gave the ensuing mecha the ability to utilize the Buster and Assault frames from the V2's system as well. This was the working prototype, the GS-002-1 G-Saviour Buster. However, before the Saviour Team could mass-produce it, the Illuminati, the faction who funded the design, decided to scrub the G-Saviour project, and created the I-Saviour mecha instead."

Sei stood there for a few seconds, amazed at the depth. "So, it utilizes the strengths of both of the units," he then said.

"However," said Kane, "The major weakness is that its pilots are unable to cope with the speed of the MS."

"This thing is fast," asked Sei. "How fast is it able to go?"

"About as fast as the Zeta Gundam," said Kane, a fan of UC mecha.

"Never fully tested, was it," asked Sei.

"True," said Kane, bowing his head in annoyance.

"Well," said Sei, "You came just as the day was starting to come to an end. What say we test it out?"

"Sure thing," said Kane. The two of them headed to the Gunpla battle table. It was a hexagonal table with black plating on the top.

Sei then activated the device. "This is just a training battle," he then said, "To gauge how much you really know."

_Please set your GP Base,_ said the computer voice of the Gunpla Battle Program. Sei placed his GP Base, the little PDA-like device that he used with his Gunpla. Afterwards, Kane fallowed suit learning his opponent's actions. _Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal_ said the Program, _Field 1; Space_. All of a sudden, the middle of the field changed, becoming a 3D hologram of the space above Earth. Then, both combatants placed their Gunpla in their respective spots. Then the machine said, _Battle Start._

"Sei Iori, Build Strike Galaxy," said Sei, "_Hasshin_ (1)!" All of a sudden, Sei's Gunpla, a new model of Build strike, appeared flew onto the field. This was the 4th generation of Build Strike, the Build Strike Galaxy.

"Kane Akashi, G-Saviour Custom Buster Formation," said Kane, "Going Forth!" He then placed his hands on the pair of glowing orbs that appeared on the hard-light console that appeared in front of him, and pushed forward. All of a sudden, a mobile suit with the torso of the V2, the G-Saviour's head, legs, and arms appeared on the field. It had a beam rifle, buster cannon, and a beam shield equipped.

"Since this is your first time battling," said Sei, "I will instruct you in the basics of combat. First, your controls don't just control the movement of the Gunpla, but also your weapons and special abilities. Also, for this battle, if you can get in close enough and hit me once, you win the battle."

"Understood," said Kane, "Executing attack strategy." With that, he rushed forward, a predictable move, only to be slapped back by Build Strike Galaxy's backhand.

"Also," said Sei, "do not go rushing in blindly. If you do that in a regular fight, you will be shot down the first time."

"Got it," said Kane. He stood there for a few minutes, and then said, "Let's use that tactic." Then, without warning, he suddenly moved forward again. But as he got closer to Build Galaxy, he suddenly changed course, moving to the right, then down, seemingly away from the Build Strike Galaxy. Then, it seemed like he just vanished. Then, all of a sudden, there seemed to be just a silver and blue blur all over the place.

"_This guy seemed to grasp the movement function of his Gunpla,_" thought Sei, "_However, his movements are unfocused. With a little training, and a bit of work, he could be able to win the 17__th__ Gunpla Battle Tournament._"

On the other side of the table, Kane was feeling the rush of excitement as he was studying his opponent from all sides. "_This guy is the winner of the 7__th__ Gunpla Battle Tournament_," he thought to himself. "_I can't jus attack him like a newbie. I gotta have a strategy to get in close enough. If I just rush in headlong, he will most likely attack me, and that could spell disaster, because that Gunpla is strong. Maybe, if I try my new trick._" He then set up his weapons systems, targeted the Build Strike Galaxy with his normal beam rifle. All of a sudden, a small targeting computer popped down and covered the left eye of the G-Saviour Buster. "Let's Go," said Kane, firing the beam rifle.

Sei saw the incoming blast of energy fire, and countered it with a beam round of his own, the resulting explosion when those two rounds hit each other seemed to create a cloud of gas, which the G-Saviour Buster then moved into, discarded his beam rifle, and pulled out one of his beam sabers, and continued charging. Sei only had enough time to pull back enough, but by then, it was over, and Kane was well within striking distance.

"_Battle Ended,_" said the Program prompter, as the table deactivated.

"You are actually pretty good," said Sei, resetting the table. "Now, let's see how you do in a normal match." Sei then reactivated the table, once again the space field. "Sei Iori, Build Strike Galaxy, Hasshin!"

"G-Saviour Custom, Buster Formation," said Kane, grinning like Ryouma Nagare from _Getter Robo_, "Let's Go!" Both machines left their respective sides of the field and flew into space. All of a sudden, Kane got a warning light. He had been locked onto, and the incoming fire was coming from right in front of him. Kane then dodged, pulling up at high speed. "Whoa, nice try, Sei-Sensei," he then said, locking onto the Build Strike Galaxy, and firing a 3-shot salvo.

"How did you react so fast," asked Sei, countering with his beam rifle.

"The Mobile Suit is designed with an early warning alert system," said Kane. "It also come with a standard attack prediction software, and an advanced response package with three options, E, N, &amp; A, standing for Evasive, Neutral, and Aggressive in that order. Evasive diverts more power to engines and thrusters, neutral balances the power, and Aggressive increases the weapon power and accuracy. Then there is the S setting, which increases to power to the special attacks."

"But then," asked Sei, "How do you balance to power ratio if all of those functions are on?"

"The response package is able to balance the power by diverting all the energy used by weapons and engines around," said Kane, "This allows me to keep what power I use in weapons to only what I need for combat, and beam sabers run on a separate power source. The EWS is tied directly to all cameras and radar surfaces, allowing me to get a 3-dimensional look at minimum power usage, and the attack prediction program uses only 5 watts."

"Ah," said Sei, who then commenced the fight. "Now that I know this, I will try my best to defeat you. Prepare yourself, Kan Akashi, no, the 'Neo Red Comet'!"

"I like that nickname," said Kane, switching to monitor. "Hmmm, particle gain almost complete. Alright, then, switching strategies." He then fired something from his hip holsters. They looked almost like chaff grenades and dummies. "Plavsky absorption at max levels. ACTIVATE THE BUSTER SYSTEM!" All of a sudden, the G-Saviour Custom seemed to glow a bright blue. "Activate the wings," said Kane, pressing a button. All of a sudden, a pair of red wings seemed to emit out of the torso of the G-Saviour Custom. "Thrusters at maximum," he then said and charged forward. He then hit the Build Strike Galaxy with such force that the Mobile suit was knocked back.

Sei seemed to reel from the hit. However, Kane was not done. "Divert all power to the Buster Cannon," he then said, and the wings seemed to dissipate as the Buster Cannon on his right shoulder charged up. "Target locked on," said Kane, "When I lock onto you, there is no escape! Fire in three, two, one, Zero." All of sudden, a massive blast emanated from the Buster Cannon, and struck the Build Strike Galaxy so hard, that the right arm was blown clear off.

All of a sudden, a buzzer went off and the Gunpla Battle Referee Program said, _Battle Ended_.

Kane then walked over to Sei and said, "Thanks for the battle." He then extended his hand to Sei, who took it in friendship.

"Don't think you are even remotely ready for Gunpla Battle just yet," said Sei. "You have a long way to go till you are ready to participate in the Battle Tournament. However, if you would like to learn what you need to become the best, then I will be willing to teach you."

"Sure," said Kane, smiling. "What would I have to do in exchange?"

"Simple," said Sei, "I do need a hand running the shop. How about you work here in exchange, and you can use the pay you get to buy the Gunpla you require to upgrade your existing Gunpla?"

"Mister, you got yourself a deal," said Kane. "When do we start?"

"First thing tomorrow," said Sei, "Be here bright and early."

After he left the store, Kane went home, and had dinner. He then went to bed, and dreamt of the fun he had battling for the first time. The next morning, he woke up and got breakfast. Then he went to the store again. "Kane Akashi reporting for duty, sir," he then said.

"Very well," said Sei, "The first thing we need to do is set up our training schedule. Once a day, you will assist me in the store, doing things like cleanup and cashier work, and then, after closing time, you will train, and build a new Gunpla each day. This is the first step to learning how to properly make a Gunpla."

"Understood, Sensei," said Kane. "Where do I start, Sir?"

"First," asked Sei, without missing a beat, "How much can you lift? I have a bunch of Gunpla that need shelving."

"50 lbs, sir," said Kane, sharply.

"Good," said Sei, "We will each carry out one box of Gunpla each until the shelves are stocked. Let's get to work. We got a lot to do before the shop opens."

-The Next Week-

After Kane had built enough Gunpla, Sei then set them in the display case under a new sign.

-Built by Kane Akashi the 'Neo Red Comet'-

"You have graduated to the next level of training," said Sei. "As of this day, you get to design your custom part."

"Actually," said Kane, "I have been designing the look of the device itself." He then handed a piece of paper to Sei. "It's called the 'Formation Bird", a vehicle that is an amalgam of the different custom parts for the G-Saviour Custom.

Next Episode:

It's been two weeks of work at the Iori store for Me, Kane Akashi. All the while, I have been working on upgrading the Gunpla I am currently using. However, one day, this guy comes into the store and buys a Warrior Zaku and three Altron Gundam kits. Then he challenges me to a Gunpla Battle. Will I be able to defeat his well built Warrior Zaku? Tune in next time on _Gundam Build Fighters Knight of Saviour_:

Strike!

G-Saviour Knight

With this Blade, I will ensure Victory!

(1)= Launch!

Well, not a bad start to the series. However, since this is the first chapter, you would expect it to be at least this short. Also, in this section, there will be a new bit: Gunpla design stats and abilities. Here, I will reveal each form of the RX-1001 Build G-Saviour, as well as different Custom Gunpla from each chapter. And since tonight we start off with Kane Akashi's Gundam, well, let's get this done right by just delivering the base frame

Serial Number: RX-1001 (Kane's spec)

Name: Build G-Saviour

Speed: Mach 8 in the air, Mach 2 in space

Weight: a light 28 tons

Height: 100 feet tall

Power Source: Solar Ion reactor with self-generating power supply (Kane's design)

Armaments: Vulcans (2), beam rifle (1), Beam Sabers (2), Chaff Missile Launchers (4), Beam shield (1)

Abilities: (1) Attack and defense package: This allows the mecha to predict attacks and allow for actions according to tactics.

(2) Counter Shot (Personal ability): Pilot fires a shot for each shot fired from an opponent, aimed at each salvo, in order to negate an attack, or create a diversion according to planned strategy.

(3) Chaff Flare barrage: In response to actions taken against unit, Pilot releases a series of Chaff Flares and dummies in order to confuse and distract opponent.

(4) High speed: G-Saviour Custom can fly as fast as the Zeta in space, and can bank safely at such speeds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Exiakaiser**: It is now time for the next chapter of _Gundam Build Fighters- Knight of Saviour_. When we left off, Kane was just starting work on the next stage of training, the designing of his own personal Custom part system, the "Formation Bird". The stats on this thing make it a unique mecha in its own right. It utilizes parts from three different Mobile Suits to create the three different forms of the G-Saviour Custom, the Buster Form, the Knight Form, and the Dragoon Form.

In this chapter, we also get a new character, Shinji Reppuu, a student of another character. Also, Kane introduces the AI Program that his dad designed, the Light Guardian. But first, let's start with introducing Shinji.

Name: Shinji Reppuu

Series Alias: Wild Dragon

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Physical appearance: 6'1"short black hair, green eyes, and wears a white shirt with 'Gundam' on the front.

Personality: Mild and calm, but loves to build Gunpla. He is also a big fan of the Wing series.

History: Shinji is a student of Maoh's ever since 2 years ago. Since then, he is a good Gunpla Builder, and a better Gunpla Battler. However, he keeps feeling like he is missing something half the time.

Starting Gunpla: Hydra Gundam (Three Altron Gundam kits combined- mainly the extra arms are part of the Backpack as well.)

Quote: Try and get past me, if you dare.

Also, for the first time, we introduce the actual villain of the series, Valder, the Destroyer. He will, while only having a small cameo in this chapter, have a very strong impact in Kane's battles from now on. His Gundam, a mix of the 5 main Gundams from _G Gundam_ is said to be the up-and-coming winner of the latest series of Gunpla Tournaments.

Also, the name of the final form of the now renamed Build Saviour is called the Build Saviour Paladin, and will be a combination of both Build Saviour Buster, and the Build Saviour Knight.

Also, if you notice it, Kane writes letters back to his mother. This is keeping with his agreement, that if anything happens, he should let her know.

Also, we introduce the theme for this chapter. To fit the series, I wanted to use a decent Gundam theme. However, I decided, instead to use something more my speed. Still working on it, but I should have a final idea before the 5th chapter.

However, as they say in movies, the show must go on, as we now reach the disclaimer. I only own the characters I created, and nothing more. Gundam is the product of Sunrise inc, and sponsored by Bandai. Now, let's go forth.

"_Mother, _

_I have finally started on my quest as a Gunpla Battler. With this method, I will finally start getting answers to the details of father's disappearance. I have an excellent teacher, the current champion, Sei Iori. He has taught me how to build, test, and design different Gunpla. I even have a nickname- the Neo Red Comet. Will give you a report when I have my first battle._

_Your son,_

_Kane_"

Kane then sealed the note in an envelop, and went out to mail it. It was almost time for work, so he would get it mailed as soon as possible.

-20 minutes later-

"Good to see you got here on time," said Sei, timing Kane, as usual. "However, I heard you had to make a quick stop before you came here."

"Had to mail a letter to my mother," said Kane, getting his apron on. "She likes to hear back from me."

"Nice to see you still have good relations with your mother," said Sei. "Now, I need you to keep an eye on the storefront for me, while I go out on an errand."

"Yes sir," said Kane, saluting as if an officer in the military. "Will stand guard here until you get back.

"Good," said Sei, "I trust you to keep an eye on the store for me." And then he left.

After Sei left, Kane sighed, "To think I started working here to get better at the making and battling of Gunpla."

"_Could be worse,_" said a voice. This was coming from Kane's phone. It was a special AI program called Light Guard, developed by Kane's dad to serve as a digital eye for trouble. "_He actually trusts you to keep an eye on the store because you have been such a good worker._"

"True," said Kane, smiling, "Now, What do we need to do first?"

Chapter 2

Strike!

Build Saviour Knight!

For the rest of the day, Kane kept the place clean, restocked the shelves, got a quick lunch, and stood at the register for a few hours as Sei was out on his errand. During that time, He continuously tweaked the design for his Build Saviour's Custom Part, and ended coming up with a new form called the 'Knight Bird', which allowed for the transformation to Build Saviour Paladin, something he had been designing for the final form.

Then, as Kane was getting bored and thinking of pulling another Gunpla from the shelves to work on, Sei returned with a package for him. "The Gunpla Companies had a hard time getting this to you," said Sei, "Because it was hard to design to specs."

Kane opened it to find the box for the Custom Parts. "May I assemble it here," asked Kane.

"Go right ahead," said Sei, smiling. He watched as Kane worked delicately to remove each piece, clean it, and assemble it. Then, Kane took a line pen and added the finishing touches to the device.

"And there we go," said Kane, as he finally set the thing down. "Meet the final product to the Build Saviour, the Knight Bird. With this, I can finally finish the components to the Build Saviour Final form design."

All of a sudden, the door rang as a new customer appeared in the store. "Welcome to the Store Iori," said Kane, rushing to the register, "Is there anything I can help you find?"

"I certainly hope so," said the young man, "After all, it took me a while to get here. Let's see I would like a box of the 'Gunner ZAKU Warrior' and three 'Altron Gundam' boxes as well."

"Wow," said Sei, "Planning a massive build?"

"Actually," said the young man, "It's for my master. He said I should learn to build a more powerful unit." He then saw the Gunpla in the display case, as well as the small set Kane built. "Did you build these, sir?"

"I didn't," said Sei, waving his arms, "That would be the young man at the register."

"Wow," said the young man, "This is very impressive work. What's your trick?"

"I was actually good at working with small items my entire life," said Kane. "Kane Akashi, at your service."

"Shinji Reppuu," said the young man, "And could you please ring these up?"

Kane then tallied the 4 boxes up and gave Shinji the total, which he paid in cash. "Excuse me," said Shinji, "But is there any place I can put the ZAKU together real quick?"

"Sure thing," said Sei, "What for?"

"I was told by my master to put together a Gunpla and challenge a certain store owner," said Shinji, "And seeing as how I finally found you, I wish to challenge you to a Gunpla Battle."

"I actually do battle," said Sei, "But it seems you are still a little new to this. Tell you what, though, defeat my student, Kane, and then, I will face you."

"Fair Enough," said Shinji, going over to the Gunpla workshop table near the rear. An hour later, the whole model was completed, and the GP Base was set up.

Kane then took off the store apron and said, "Sensei, if it's alright, I will clock out and battle."

"Sure thing," said Sei. Sei then went over to the storefront, and switched the sign to closed. It was fine as it was time for the day to end anyway.

Kane then put on his signature blazer, a black leather jacket with the word 'TEAM STAR WOLF' emblazoned on the back in white. Team Star Wolf won the team battle championships 4 times in the last few years. Kane wanted to beat them and claim the title for himself. However, he sensed he was not alone in his fight.

"You ready," said Shinji, unveiling his ZAKU.

"Just a minute," said Kane, taking parts from the Build Saviour Buster and changing them out for parts from the Knight Bird. After he placed the parts in their respective place, he then said, "Ready."

"Then let's do this," said Shinji, heading over to the Gunpla Battle Table. Kane followed Suit, hopeful that the new form would work.

"_Gunpla Battle simulation mode, startup,_" said the Gunpla Battle Table. "_Model Damage level set to C_."

"Why so low," asked Shinji, upset.

"That way," said Kane, "I don't damage the Gunpla you worked so hard to build."

"I see," said Shinji.

_Please set your GP Base,_ said the computer voice of the Gunpla Battle Program. Shinji placed his GP Base, the little PDA-like device that he used with his Gunpla. Afterwards, Kane fallowed suit learning his opponent's actions. _Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal_ said the Program, _Field 2; desert_. All of a sudden, the middle of the field changed, becoming a 3D hologram of an Earth desert. Then, both combatants placed their Gunpla in their respective spots. Then the machine said, _Battle Start._

"Shinji Reppuu, Gunner ZAKU Warrior," said Shinji, "Hasshin!" All of a sudden, a red Gunner ZAKU Phantom flew out onto the field. It was not red, but green, and had one of the spikes filed down.

"Kane Akashi, Build Saviour Knight Formation," said Kane, "Going Forth!" He then placed his hands on the pair of glowing orbs that appeared on the hard-light console that appeared in front of him, and pushed forward. All of a sudden, a mobile suit with the torso of the V2, the G-Saviour's head, legs, and arms appeared on the field. It now had a silver set of basic shoulder armor, a silver crown over the head, and a shield and sword.

As Kane was on the other side of the field, he was not sure as to where his opponent was. "Better keep the EWS on at full power, and the Evasion setting up." All of a sudden, the warning beacon went off, giving Kane enough time to dodge…

As a massive beam of energy hit the ground he was just standing on. "Aw," said Shinji, "Missed!" He was on the far end of the field, using the 'Orthos' high energy beam rifle. However, he had tried to hit Kane for a one-shot kill.

Now, Kane had the exact location of his opponent, and was on the move, moving between the rocky piles, and using them for cover. "You're gonna have to be better than that, Reppuu," he then said, activating his boosters.

"_Damn,_" thought Shinji, trying to get a lock on him. "_Looks like he intends to make this a close-quarters fight. So be it!_" Shinji then dropped his big gun, and pulled out a beam tomahawk from his shoulder shield and boost dropped from his sniping post.

When Shinji dropped down to the ground level, Kane was in front of him. "You ready for a melee fight, Akashi," asked Shinji, taking up a combat stance.

Kane took his sword and held it in front of the main camera. "You know I am," he said, taking up another combat stance.

Then, the two combatant's Gunpla stood there, as if waiting for the other one to make a move. The wind blew there for a few minutes, as the two were measuring up the other.

"_Can't underestimate my opponent,_" thought Kane, unwilling to move until his opponent did, "_This guy used a sniper unit, but his CQC style had no openings. Just who was his teacher?_"

"_I can do this,_" said Shinji, "_I can beat him. All I gotta do is hit him once. However, he is a tough opponent._"

All of a sudden, both Gunpla moved towards, hitting each other at the same time. However, after they both hit, the two stood still. Then, after a few minutes, Shinji's Gunpla fell to the ground, a large set of slashes marking his unit.

All of a sudden, a buzzer went off and the Gunpla Battle Referee Program said, _Battle Ended_.

"I lost," said Shinji, upset, "Master said Sei would be good, but he said nothing about his student."

"Just who is your master," asked Sei, now intrigued.

"Maoh," said Shinji, "A friend of your, and one of the last opponents you faced in your initial Gunpla battle."

"Wait," said Sei, caught off guard, "Maoh is your teacher?"

"Eh, Yup," said Shinji, "He told me to find a small Gunpla Store and buy 4 Gunpla and challenge the store head, you."

"So," said Sei, "Maoh wanted you to prove yourself, and you lost to my student. Of course he will not be too upset. Maoh is kinda like that. He doesn't take this as a problematic- type situation."

"Besides," said Kane, "Sei trained me to be the fastest I can be. That move I used was called the 'Lunar Strike'. With that attack, I can hit an opponent's Gunpla a total of 8 times in under a minute. However, it puts an enormous strain on the unit's abilities, and makes it a pain to pilot in a team match."

"Wow," said Shinji, amazed at the attitude Kane and Sei had about the fight, "You don't take this seriously, do you?"

"Actually," said Sei, "Kane is deadly serious about the Gunpla Battle. He just chooses to see things with a humorous attitude to cope with his personal battle."

"I see," said Shinji, "And who is the person you are fighting?"

"I haven't found him just yet," said Kane, "But I will recognize him when he shows up."

-2 weeks later-

"What the hell," said Kane, coming into the shop. It had been 2 weeks after the fight with Shinji. Shinji had been told by Maoh to stay with the trio and learn from them. And now, several weeks later, Kane walks in to see Shinji sitting down working on a Gunpla, and minding the store. "Where's the boss," he then asked, confused.

"Oh, good morning, Kane," said Shinji, "Sei had a challenge come in while you were getting ready, so he called me to mind the store until you got here."

"Wow," said Kane, "Who was the challenge from?"

"Don't know," said Shinji, "It was delivered via email. Iori-Sensei told me to keep an eye on the store."

"And there we have it," said the announcer on the TV. It was a live broadcast of the Gunpla Battle that was happening right now. "Sei Iori, the current champion has just lost the first fight of the year."

-Meanwhile- all over the world-

News of Sei's loss to the new contender spread like wildfire to every corner of the world. In Italy, Felluci, the Italian champion, and his protégé were working hard to build a better Gunpla. In America, Niels Nielson, the Early Genius, had been working on a new Gunpla of his own. In England, a young man saw the news and was annoyed.

And, at a nearby high school's Gunpla Battle Club's clubhouse, a trio of Gunpla enthusiasts were shocked at the footage of the battle.

"What," said Kane, whose attention was now officially turned to the broadcast.

"That's right, folks," said the announcer, "A new champion has introduced himself. His name is…"

When Kan saw the man responsible for defeating Master Sei, he only said one word, "Valder."

All of a sudden, Valder took the announcer's microphone and said, "To all of you who think yourselves worthy of my title, come at me however you like. I will not hold back from anyone, not even my ultimate rival, the Neo Red Comet.

Shinji looked at Kane, who now had an angry look on his face. Kane then said, "Bring it on."

-To Be Continued-

-Next Time-

With the Regional Tournaments set and the new Champion declaring himself the world champion, Kane sets himself to be the new champion's first loss. However, the man in question, Valder, has defeated his opponent's in less than a minute. How will the final form of the Build Saviour fare against the All-powerful Shuffle Gundam? Find out in the third chapter of _Gundam Build Fighters Knight of Saviour_:

Fatal Match Up!

Build Saviour vs. Shuffle Gundam!

Serial Number: RX-1001 K (Kane's spec)

Name: Build Saviour Knight

Speed: Mach 8 in the air, Mach 2 in space

Weight: a light 28 tons

Height: 100 feet tall

Power Source: Solar Ion reactor with self-generating power supply (Kane's design)

Armaments: Vulcans (2), beam rifle (1), Gundanium Shield, Chaff Missile Launchers (4), Basic Gundanium Sword

Abilities: Lunar Slash Strike: Using the Build Saviour's speed, Kane can deliver a series of blows to an opponent's Gunpla in under a second.

Serial Number: RX-1001 B (Kane's spec)

Name: Build Saviour Buster

Speed: Mach 8 in the air, Mach 2 in space

Weight: a light 28 tons

Height: 100 feet tall

Power Source: Solar Ion reactor with self-generating power supply (Kane's design)

Armaments: Vulcans (2), beam rifle (1), Buster Cannon, Chaff Missile Launchers (4), Beam Sabers (2)

Abilities: Buster strike: When the Plavsky Particle charge of the unit reaches 100%, Kane can unleash the wings of light to hit an opponent, and then release the wings to discharge a blast of energy on par with the Wing Zero Custom.

Well, the second episode is now completed. Now, this episode was timed to be part of the Christmas special release set, 5 chapters from 5 different series to be uploaded simultaneously. However, the same rules apply, and that means I get a chapter done when I can. That means there is not time too long for me to get the chapter done, so, thanks for being so patient with me. I will make sure the next chapter will be just as exciting, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Exiakaiser: Now, everyone, the time has come once again for another exciting chapter of 'Gundam Build Fighters Knight of Saviour'.. Sorry, I just accidentally channeled Starker, the emcee from _G Gundam_. However, I did so with good reason. This time, we introduce the villain for the series. A man to whom Kane has a personal bone to pick.

Name: Valder 'The Destroyer' Richtenbauer

Series Alias: The Destroyer of hope.

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Physical appearance: 6'4" red hair, long, green eyes, wears an OZ suit similar to Treize Kushrinada's

Personality: Believes he is the top dog in anything he does, and usually has the ability to back it up.

History: Not much is known about this strange being who showed up in the Gunpla Battle Circuit a few years ago. It is said he was once a genuine fan of Gunpla, but after his first year, he changed, becoming more and more vicious in-game, even managing to come the closest to defeat Sei Iori in the 15th Gunpla Battle Tournament.

Starting Gunpla: Shuffle Gundam (Amalgam Gunpla made up of the 5 Gundams of the Shuffle Alliance).

Quote: Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?

Now, onto the Shuffle Gundam design. Props to brave kid for the design schematics:

From the feet up:

The Legs of Bolt Gundam (The tank of the group)

The Torso of Dragon Gundam (Even has the Feilong Flags)

The Arms of Gundam Maxter (And yes, like in the series, those pads come off and become boxing gloves)

The Rose Bits of Gundam Rose (This guy is a newtype- level specialist)

The Head of Shining Gundam (And that makes 5)

However, underneath the body, if anyone manages to last more than a minute, a dark surprise awaits the opponent of this truly power Gundam hybrid.

Now, during the first bit of the chapter, you may notice a trio of characters. Those of you who remember the original series should remember these chumps:

Team name: The Black Tri Stars

Member name: Gaia Wilder

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Physical appearance: Looks like his actual namesake from the original series.

Personality: Exactly like his English counterpart for the original series; a Mobile Suit pilot with a hick accent.

History: Gaia is the leader of Team Black Tri Star, and leads the group in the Jet Stream Attack (a formidable attack formation that belies their true power, and gangs up on a single mobile suit- for a good example of this, watch the original series episode 23- the Black Tri Stars)

Starting Gunpla: RX-78-2 Gundam Black Tri Star Custom (Black Tri Star Colors and weapons)

Quote: Ortega! Mash! Let's launch the Jet Stream Attack on that Mobile Suit!

Team name: The Black Tri Stars

Member name: Ortega Wilder

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Physical appearance: Looks like his actual namesake from the original series.

Personality: Exactly like his English counterpart for the original series; a Mobile Suit pilot with a hick accent.

History: Ortega is the youngest of the trio and is the bazooka specialist. Beware his giant Bazooka, because it fires HE rounds instead of clay shots.

Starting Gunpla: RX-78-2 Gundam Black Tri Star Custom (Black Tri Star Colors and weapons)

Quote: Where did he go?

Team name: The Black Tri Stars

Member name: Mash Wilder

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Physical appearance: Looks like his actual namesake from the original series.

Personality: Exactly like his English counterpart for the original series; a Mobile Suit pilot with a hick accent.

History: Nash is the middle of the trio of brothers (Yes, they are brothers in this series), and the melee specialist of the group. His beam saber is extremely powerful and he is fast enough to take most of his opponents by surprise.

Starting Gunpla: RX-78-2 Gundam Black Tri Star Custom (Black Tri Star Colors and weapons)

Quote: Let's do it!

Well, for those of you who remember, you are probably asking 'Why use the original Gundam and not a Strike Gundam?" It's actually an homage to the original series, since _Gundam the Origin_ is the next OVA in the franchise. And since it's the original Black Tri Stars being the next characters, it just felt right to start them off with the original Gundam as their starter Gunpla.

Now, for the disclaimer- I only own Kane Akashi and the designs for his Gunpla. However, the Gunpla used are the property of Bandai Visual, and Gundam is the sole property of Sunrise Inc and created by Hajime Yatate and Yoshyuki Tomino (Respect to the Man). Now, to get the Starker out of my system- Gundam Fight all Set. Ready, GO!

"_Mother, _

_I have found him, the man who caused dad to disappear. He has actually defeated my sensei, and has announced that he is taking on all comers. He even challenged me, and I am debating whether to take him up on it. Also, I made a new friend. His name is Shinji Reppuu, and he is the student of Master Sei's old friend Maoh._

_Your son,_

_Kane_"

-Later that week-

"Ortega, Mash," said Gaia, trying to take on Valder. It was a 3-on-1 match with the Team Black Tri Stars having the Advantage. "Let's try a Jet Stream Attack on that there mobile suit!"

"Right," said both Ortega and Mash, and the three of their Gunpla, all RX-78-2 Gundams with the Magnetic Coating add-on, lined up and began their attack run.

"Hopeless," said Valder, his Shuffle Gundam standing there. He was waiting for a signal from his watch to begin, and he was letting his opponents think they have the advantage.

All of a sudden, the three said "JET STREAM ATTACK!" Then, Gaia fired his beam rifle, firing a simple flash beam to distract the opponent. However, Valder then jumped up…

…And landed on Gaia's Gundam's shoulder. "Hey," said Gaia, annoyed, "Did you just step on me?!"

"Like I said," exclaimed Valder with a scary smile on his face, "It's HOPELESS!" All of a sudden, he struck all three Mobile units in the same area, destroying them.

"_Battle Ended,_" said the Gunpla Battle Table voice.

"You guys are not that exciting," said Valder, looking bored. "There is only one opponent I wish to face right now," he said, "And that is the Neo Red Comet."

**(Gunpla)** A massive group of Gunpla appear in space.

**(In this world, there has not been a more unique form of expression)** People in a store buying, building, and showing of Gunpla designs and builds.

**(However, in the world of Gunpla Battle, there was never a more determined group as the Vanguard Alliance)** The Vanguard Alliance, Kane, Shinji , and Kosuke appear with their signature Gunpla.

**(For a group of Gunpla enthusiasts, they tended to never get along much)** Kane and Kosuke are arguing about something, while Shinji facepalms, annoyed at the two fighting.

**(However, it's the battles they shared against a common foe that shapes them into a legendary group of heroes)** The trio are battling another group in their Gunpla, showing off their skills in combat.

**(This is the Story of the Vanguard Alliance's early days)** The members are shown in their teenager age, with their starter Gunpla- Kane with the Build Saviour Custom, Shinji with his Altron Hydra, and Kosuke with his Crossbone Gundam Captain.

**(And the young man at the core of the group)** The camera focuses on Kane and his Build Saviour.

**(Who made it all possible)** Kane faces Valder, his archnemesis, and the main antagonist of the series.

**(The Knight of Saviour- Kane Akashi)** The screen goes black.

**(Cue in 'TOUGH INTENTION' by KOTOKO)**

**(Kono takaki mubou no kuu de itsuka) **Kane looks out to the stars, holding his Build Saviour, as White Wings appear out of it.**  
**

**(Sono ishi wa hiza wo tateru) **All of a sudden, a red comet passes along the sky and Kane raises the Build Saviour to the sky.****

**(wow wow wow...break up foreordination!) **Shinji and Kosuke then do the same as the comet passes over them.****

**(fake... ano hi wa nakama ka?) **Kane is walking to Iori Hobby, and is shown working hard on Gunpla.**  
**

**(Susumubeki wa yami ka?) **Shinji shows up and works on several Gunpla.**  
**

**(knife tsukitateta saki ni) **Kosuke is seen at an underground battle, playing a contract match.**  
**

**(Shoutai no mienu kanjou) **The three are shown together, as they are forced to fight the SRSC team.****

**(-Ima wa mada koko de owarenai-) **However, Kane is isolated and Valder makes his appearance with his Shuffle Gundam, and attacks Kane.**  
**

**(Naraba ikiru junbi wo shiro yo) **However, when Kane is attacked, he goes into Paladin Formation, transforming his Build Saviour into its Build Saviour Paladin form.****

**(Uzutakaku tsumiageteku netsujou) **Shinji in his Hydra Gundam, and Kosuke in the Crossbone Captain, both show up and give Kane some much needed back up.**  
**

**(Omotai ni kimatte'ndarou?) **Kane is able to force Valder back.**  
**

**(wake up your Tough Intention!) **Sekai and his friends, Team Tri Fighters appear and challenge the Vanguard Alliance to a Battle.

**(Mijuku dato warau ga ii sa senjou) **Kosuke takes on the Winning Gundam, an SD unit with some serious firepower.**  
**

**(Hitotsuzutsu tashikamete yaru kara) **Shinji gets into a sniper duel with Yuuma and his Lightning Gundam.**  
**

**(...kakatte koi!) ** And Kane and Sekai begin duking it out.**  
**

**(wow wow wow... wake up your Tough Intention!) **Kane then pulls out his Knight Saber, his ultimate weapon and strikes with the Light of Judgment.**  
**

**(wow...) **As the trio are shown one last time on the same rooftop.

Episode 3:

Fatal Match Up!

Build Saviour vs. Shuffle Gundam!

-2 days later-

"So," said Shinji, busy on his Hydra Gundam, "You have decided to take Valder on, as he wanted. Are you absolutely out of the freaking gourd, boss?"

"Not really," said Kane, annoyed that his master lost, and yet, for some strange reason, noone was batting an eye. "I just want to see just how good this guy really is. He seems to beat his opponents in less than a minute. If I am gonna beat him, I have to stall him till he passes the marker."

"I see," said Sei, returning to Iori Hobby, "So, you think his fights are less than a minute for a reason?"

"Every unit has a serious flaw," said Kane, "Take the Build Saviour. It may be powerful, but it takes time to charge up the special moves."

"So what is his flaw, you think," asked Sei.

"Don't know," said Kane, "Maybe fuel expenditures, my guess."

"Then," said Shinji, "Why not practice to face him?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Said Sei, "And you could do a 2-on-1 handicap match against him. He did say anyone could take him on."

"Actually," said Kane, "I like that idea. A tactical approach, facing him on 2 fronts. Shinji, wanna go train a bit?"

"Sure," said Shinji, "But how are we gonna do the Shuffle Gundam?"

"Let's try to build one," said Sei, "And I will use it against the two of you."

"I like that idea," said Kane, "And if I remember correctly, I know just how it looked."

"For the next three days, the trio worked to build the Shuffle Gundam, each person doing a different part of the Gunpla, until they had successfully built it like Valder made it. Then, for the next couple days, Kane and Shinji would practice against it, trying to analyze he weak points and flaws in the design of the unit. After that, they then assigned a series of tactics. Shinji would run long range interference, using a specially designed Gundam Dynames/ GM Sniper II that he called the Sniper Gundam for this battle. His weapons, 2 long- range sniper rifles, would be used to take out joints, allowing Kane to hit up close. However, Kane also had his buster cannon, which, if necessary, he could shot any targets he needed to.

-2 days later-

Valder was enjoying himself, lazing on a beach in the sunny weather when he got a call. It was a voice message from Kane himself, saying, "Alright, you Dark Gundam Excrement, You're on! Tomorrow at 3 PM, I will face you, with some help on my end."

"So," said Valder, "The wannabe knight wishes to face me once again. A real pity, seeing as he is not good enough for Gunpla."

-The Next Day-

Kane and Shinji went to a nearby tournament arena, and signed up to use the place for one hour.

"You sure you wanna go through with this," asked Shinji, knowing that this is probably gonna be Kane's first official loss.

"I need to know," said Kane, concerned, "If this is the guy I have been searching for, then I need to know I can fight him at my current level. If not, then all is for naught."

Then Valder showed up, "I see the two of you are gonna take me on. Excellent. I can see how I do against a student of Mao as well."

The three of them now being there, Kane then said, "Damage level at C?"

"Correct," said Valder, revealing his Gunpla.

"_Gunpla Battle simulation mode, startup,_" said the Gunpla Battle Table. "_Model Damage level set to C_."

"Why so low," asked Shinji, upset.

"That way," said Kane, "I don't damage the Gunpla you worked so hard to build."

"I see," said Shinji.

_Please set your GP Base,_ said the computer voice of the Gunpla Battle Program. Shinji placed his GP Base, the little PDA-like device that he used with his Gunpla. Afterwards, Kane fallowed suit, as did Valder. _Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal_ said the Program, _Field 2; desert_. All of a sudden, the middle of the field changed, becoming a 3D hologram of an Earth desert. Then, both combatants placed their Gunpla in their respective spots. Then the machine said, _Battle Start._

"Shinji Reppuu, Sniper Gundam," said Shinji, "Hasshin!" All of a sudden, the Sniper Gundam that Shinji was using in this tournament flew out of the starting point.

"Kane Akashi, Build Saviour Paladin Formation," said Kane, "Going Forth!" He then placed his hands on the pair of glowing orbs that appeared on the hard-light console that appeared in front of him, and pushed forward. All of a sudden, a mobile suit with the torso of the V2, the G-Saviour's head, legs, and arms appeared on the field. It now had a silver set of basic shoulder armor, a silver crown over the head, and a shield and sword. It also had the Assault Buster parts on it as well, looking like a destroyer than a knight.

Valder then said, "Valder Richtenbauer, in the Shuffle Gundam, Ready to Tear you apart!" All of a sudden, the Shuffle Gundam appeared on the field, and found a decent spot to sit. "When I am entrenched," he then said, "I will not be moved."

"Alright," said Shinji, taking up a sniping position, "Remember the plan, Kane. You are close quarters, and I will be long-range support. Be sure not to get lured into fighting him too recklessly."

"Roger," said Kane, moving into position. All of a sudden, a beam blast seemed to come too close to Kane's Gunpla for comfort. "Stupid," Kane said to himself, "Gotta be more careful." He then adjusted the EWS to full power.

Meanwhile, Valder was just standing there. "Go," Valder then said, "Rose Bits, attack the Knight unit." All of a sudden, 6 bit weapons flew off towards the Build Saviour.

10 seconds in

This caused Kane's EWS system to go off like no tomorrow. "Shinji," called Kane, "Initiate Attack Pattern Theta-2!"

"Got it," said Shinji, taking aim at the bits, and firing only six shots. These took down each bit as if they were tinfoil.

20 seconds in

"Tracking point of origin," said Shinji, reading his radar and thermal mapping. "got him. He's pretty close to you, Kane. Commencing operation: REVENGER!" All of a sudden, the Dynames head changed to its sniper form, the antenna dropping down to reveal a single eye-like scope. This was no ordinary scope, but a special scope capable of targeting things from a long distance. Shinji then called out, "KNEECAP LEFT TAKEN OUT IN 3…2…1…0." He then took a shot using his max-distance beam rifle…

30 seconds in

…Hitting The Shuffle Gundam right in the left knee. "What the," said Valder, noticing the damage only after it happened. "Must be targeting me from a distance," he then said, pulling out twin Beam Magnums.

"Coming at ya," said Kane, jumping into the air from the left side of the Shuffle Gundam. This caught Valder completely off guard, and allowed Kane to get an attack of opportunity on Valder.

_Flashback_

"_When we both are in position," said Kane, "The Sniper Gundam will take a shot, targeting one of his legs."_

"_Why will the sniper get first strike," asked Shinji, confused._

"_This will force him to switch to long-range defense, and make it hard to deal with the close quarters attacks following it."_

"_So," said Shinji, "I will continue to target each limb, until a minute passes?"_

"_While I take out the rest of the body," said Kane, "That is why I want you as my support in this, and not doing close quarters. His main focus will be trying to defeat me with close quarters, but, just in case he actually tries something, be ready to put a shot in the Gunpla head."_

_Flash back end_

50 seconds in

"Better make it a good hit," said Kane, taking up a stance, and releasing it. "Akashi Technique: Super Lunar Strike!" All of a sudden, Build Saviour Paladin seemed to strike at the Shuffle Gundam with over 16 consecutive hits in less than 5 seconds. He then smacked the Shuffle Gundam's head with his shield. This destroyed a large portion of the head material.

1 Minute in!

"They did it," said Sei, impressed.

All over the world, the battle between Kane and Shinji vs. Valder was televised. Mao was impressed with his student, Sekai and team Try Fighters were amazed at the level of teamwork, while Niels watched with interest.

The Build Saviour stood over the Shuffle Gundam, holding his blade at the head. "Checkmate," said Kane, pulling the sword back, and thrusting it at the face…

…Only for it to be caught by a clawed hand. The arm it was attached to was black and red, as was the rest of the body. "You did it alright," said Valder, as his Gunpla shrugged the shell off to reveal the Master Gundam. "You actually managed to last a minute against me. Well done to the both of you. However, you still lose. The only reason I went for short victories was to prevent me having to use my trump card against them too early. Now, are you ready to lose now, Akashi?"

"You know me, Valder," said Kane, "Like last time, I NEVER GIVE UP, not as long as my Gunpla is still intact."

"Very well, then," said Valder, "I shall enjoy tearing you apart again, just as I did defeating your father."

"YOU SLIME," said Kane, rushing towards Valder's Gunpla. However, he did not see the left hand come down hard on the back of his Gunpla's head.

"Kane," called Shinji, "You alright?"

"Yeah," said Kane, still mad as hell, "I'm fine."

"Should I continue with operations," asked Shinji.

"Do it," said Kane, who tried to strike the Master Gundam with a power stab. Only to be punched in the torso of the Gunpla. The impact was powerful enough to crack the armor. However, Valdern then commenced a multi-strike combo, doing significant damage to the Build Saviour's body.

"KANE," said Shinji, taking aim and firing. However, none of his shots seemed to do much damage. "Kane, I'm gonna switch to the Big Gun." With that, Shinji switched the Beam Sniper rifle with a GN Sniper Rifle, which had been fine tuned to do more damage. He then locked onto the Master Gundam and fired.

Valder was about to deliver a powerful thrust that would have completely destroy the Build Saviour, when a GN shot hit the Master Gundam, destroying both of the wings. "What the hell," asked Valder, looking around, saw the Sniper Gundam, and fired a one-handed Sekiha Tenkyoken, as Valder called it. This destroyed the Sniper Gundam, which had almost no armor.

"An opening," thought Kane, "Better take it while I have a chance." He then lowered the Buster cannon to The Master Gundam's chest armor. "Divert all power to the Buster Cannon," he then said, and the wings seemed to dissipate as the Buster Cannon on his right shoulder charged up. "Target locked on," said Kane, "When I lock onto you, there is no escape! Firing in three, two, one, Zero. Eat this, PALADIN BUSTER!" All of sudden, a massive blast emanated from the Buster Cannon, and struck the Master Gundam so hard, that the right arm was blown clear off. However, it was a point blank shot, and the back wash was so powerful it hit the Build Saviour like a tone of bricks.

As the smoke cleared, both the Master Gundam and the Build Saviour were still standing. However, the Build Saviour was so badly damaged it fell apart as an artificial wind blew it.

All of a sudden, a buzzer went off and the Gunpla Battle Referee Program said, _Battle Ended_.

"You obviously weren't good enough to defeat me," said Valder. "You weren't good enough then, and you aren't good enough now. This battle was over before it even begun, Kane Akashi."

"Wanna bet," said Kane, looking at the Master Gundam, which had been cracked so badly it was beyond repair.

Valder touched it, only for it to disintegrate upon the slightest touch. "Damn," said Valder, annoyed, "You came close, kid. I'll grant you that. However, you still need about 10 years training to be able to catch up with me." And with that, he left, laughing to himself as he left.

"Well," said Shinji, smiling, "At least you managed to hold out for at least a minute against him."

"Yeah," said Kane, upset that he has failed to defeat the man who defeated his dad and sensei. "It just means I need to build a better unit. Farewell, Build Saviour."

-To Be Continued-

-Next Episode-

After a few days of mental suffering, Kan can no longer decide how he is gonna build the new Gunpla to replace the Build Saviour. However, just as he is questioning quitting Gunpla Battle, the Meijin appears and challenges Kane to a Gunpla Battle. Using a makeshift unit called the Junkyard Gundam, can Kane defeat the Meijin and Shinji? Find out in the next chapter of 'Knight of Saviour'-

Warrior's soul!

3-way battle of heart!

Well, there it is. We have established the first goal of the heroes and the reason they are fighting. Now, onto the last of the first Build Saviour specs.

Serial Number: SA- 00131 (Kane's spec)

Name: Shuffle Gundam

Speed: Mach 8 in the air, Mach 2 in space

Weight: a light 28 tons

Height: 100 feet tall

Power Source: Thermonuclear Engine with a Mobile Trace System.

Armaments: Twin beam Magnums, Chevalier Beam Saber, 3 feilong flags, 6 rose bits, twin shoulder pads that become boxing gloves.

Abilities: Shuffle Alliance Strike- A variant of the Shuffle Alliance Domain Attack.

Rose Bits: Launches rose bits for a tactical strike.

Serial Number: SA- 00131-M (Kane's spec)

Name: Shuffle Gundam Master Gundam Mode

Speed: Mach 8 in the air, Mach 2 in space

Weight: a light 28 tons

Height: 100 feet tall

Power Source: Thermonuclear Engine with a Mobile Trace System.

Armaments: Claws and feet.

Abilities: Master Crusher: A multi-strike attack that rips the opponent's Gunpla apart.

Serial Number: RX-1001 K (Kane's spec)

Name: Build Saviour Paladin

Speed: Mach 8 in the air, Mach 2 in space

Weight: a light 28 tons

Height: 100 feet tall

Power Source: Solar Ion reactor with self-generating power supply (Kane's design)

Armaments: Vulcans (2), beam rifle (1), Gundanium Shield, Chaff Missile Launchers (4), Basic Gundanium Sword

Abilities: Lunar Slash Strike: Using the Build Saviour's speed, Kane can deliver a series of blows to an opponent's Gunpla in under a second.

Buster strike: When the Plavsky Particle charge of the unit reaches 100%, Kane can unleash the wings of light to hit an opponent, and then release the wings to discharge a blast of energy on par with the Wing Zero Custom.


	4. Chapter 4

Exiakaiser here with the next chapter of _Gundam Build Fighters Knight of Saviour_. In this chapter we introduce Kane's next personally designed and built Gunpla- the Junkyard Gundam, a Gunpla built using parts from every Gundam Model Kit Kane threw away. In other words, this is a patchwork unit designed to look like it was put together in a junkyard.

At the same time, another mainstay of the original source material makes his appearance. That's right, folks, the legendary Meijin himself makes his debut. This time, he is here to give Kane a wake up lesson. And just in time, too, as Kane may end up giving up Gunpla, or not in this chapter.

Now, like I promised, the reason Kane is gunning for Valder is revealed in this next chapter, as is the reason for his first getting into Gunpla in the first place. However, to explain this in a believable way, I have decided on a dilemma for Kane- inability to replace his unit.

So, let's get right down to it. Disclaimer is the same as before.

"_Mother,_

_I have failed. I have lost to the man responsible for dad's disappearance. Right now, though, I am contemplating my next move. I may end up quitting Gunpla altogether, but I will try to build a better Gunpla before I even think of quitting. Love to my family, like always._

_Your Son,_

_Kane"_

-Two weeks after the Battle against Valder-

Kane was sitting at home, designing in his mind, a new Gundam for him to work on. However, due to the fact that he had lost against his enemy, he was having trouble focusing. "What is wrong with me," he asked, putting down his pen. "I can't get it together."

-Three weeks later-

"No good," said Kane, rubbing his head in frustration. He had finally designed and built the thing, but when he tested it, it was all off, almost as if there was an element missing. But what was it? What was the missing piece of the puzzle?

"I can't do it," Kane then thought, setting the Gunpla down. "Try as I might, I cannot build a decent Gunpla anymore. I have no choice but to quit."

-Meanwhile-

Outside Kane's apartment building sat a lone man on a motorcycle. He wore blue and black, and had on a strange pair of shades. "Yet another soul crying out for help," he then said, "Mayhaps this is the one who I should teach the true power of Gunpla."

**(Gunpla)** A massive group of Gunpla appear in space.

**(In this world, there has not been a more unique form of expression)** People in a store buying, building, and showing of Gunpla designs and builds.

**(However, in the world of Gunpla Battle, there was never a more determined group as the Vanguard Alliance)** The Vanguard Alliance, Kane, Shinji , and Kosuke appear with their signature Gunpla.

**(For a group of Gunpla enthusiasts, they tended to never get along much)** Kane and Kosuke are arguing about something, while Shinji facepalms, annoyed at the two fighting.

**(However, it's the battles they shared against a common foe that shapes them into a legendary group of heroes)** The trio are battling another group in their Gunpla, showing off their skills in combat.

**(This is the Story of the Vanguard Alliance's early days)** The members are shown in their teenager age, with their starter Gunpla- Kane with the Build Saviour Custom, Shinji with his Altron Hydra, and Kosuke with his Crossbone Gundam Captain.

**(And the young man at the core of the group)** The camera focuses on Kane and his Build Saviour.

**(Who made it all possible)** Kane faces Valder, his arch nemesis, and the main antagonist of the series.

**(The Knight of Saviour- Kane Akashi)** The screen goes black.

**(Cue in 'TOUGH INTENTION' by KOTOKO)**

**(Kono takaki mubou no kuu de itsuka) **Kane looks out to the stars, holding his Build Saviour, as White Wings appear out of it.**  
**

**(Sono ishi wa hiza wo tateru) **All of a sudden, a red comet passes along the sky and Kane raises the Build Saviour to the sky.****

**(wow wow wow...break up foreordination!) **Shinji and Kosuke then do the same as the comet passes over them.****

**(fake... ano hi wa nakama ka?) **Kane is walking to Iori Hobby, and is shown working hard on Gunpla.**  
**

**(Susumubeki wa yami ka?) **Shinji shows up and works on several Gunpla.**  
**

**(knife tsukitateta saki ni) **Kosuke is seen at an underground battle, playing a contract match.**  
**

**(Shoutai no mienu kanjou) **The three are shown together, as they are forced to fight the SRSC team.****

**(-Ima wa mada koko de owarenai-) **However, Kane is isolated and Valder makes his appearance with his Shuffle Gundam, and attacks Kane.**  
**

**(Naraba ikiru junbi wo shiro yo) **However, when Kane is attacked, he goes into Paladin Formation, transforming his Build Saviour into its Build Saviour Paladin form.****

**(Uzutakaku tsumiageteku netsujou) **Shinji in his Hydra Gundam, and Kosuke in the Crossbone Captain, both show up and give Kane some much needed back up.**  
**

**(Omotai ni kimatte'ndarou?) **Kane is able to force Valder back.**  
**

**(wake up your Tough Intention!) **Sekai and his friends, Team Tri Fighters appear and challenge the Vanguard Alliance to a Battle.

**(Mijuku dato warau ga ii sa senjou) **Kosuke takes on the Winning Gundam, an SD unit with some serious firepower.**  
**

**(Hitotsuzutsu tashikamete yaru kara) **Shinji gets into a sniper duel with Yuuma and his Lightning Gundam.**  
**

**(...kakatte koi!) ** And Kane and Sekai begin duking it out.**  
**

**(wow wow wow... wake up your Tough Intention!) **Kane then pulls out his Knight Saber, his ultimate weapon and strikes with the Light of Judgment.**  
**

**(wow...) **As the trio are shown one last time on the same rooftop.

Episode 4:

Warrior's soul!

3-way battle of heart!

-Next Day-

Kane was working register again. It was raining, and not a lot of people had shown up. It was a slow day, and Kane was not almost ready to just call it a day. Shinji was hard at work building a new Gunpla, and Sei was working on shelving the latest Gunpla.

"So," said Sei, concerned, "How is the new Gunpla design coming?"

"Not good," said Kane, "Every time I try to build a similar-level unit, it just crashes, blows up, or comes apart at the seams at the speed I am used to."

"Then maybe you should not try for that speed," said Shinji, "Maybe, by slowing down and focusing on rear-guard, like I do, you could become better than you once were."

"That's uncalled for," said Sei, handing Kane an RX-78-2 Gundam Gunpla. "Try this," he then said.

Kane, worried that he would fail again, grumbled and took the Gunpla. He put it together, like any other kit he had put together recently.

"Gotta hand it to ya," said Shinji, "At least your skills are improved."

"However," said Kane, "I gotta get better at handling. If I want to face and defeat Valder, finally, I have to get that much better."

"Why are you so focused on defeating him," asked Shinji, "It just occurred to me, we don't know much about you, other than you like Gunpla, and you have a mad-on for Valder. Tell us, what is your beef?"

"It's because of Valder," said Kane, gritting his teeth, "That my father went missing."

"What," said Sei, "Care to explain?"

"5 years ago," said Kane, "Valder challenged my dad to an unsanctioned Gunpla Battle. My dad was pretty good at it, but for some reason, he lost to Valder. After that, dad went missing. No note, no means of getting a hold of him, not even a means of finding him. Then, 3 years ago, I faced Valder for the first time, using a Gunpla I had just made, the Shuffle Gundam Mk1. However, after he defeated me, Valder took the Gunpla, telling me I was not worthy of it, let alone being a Gunpla battler. Since then, I have been working to make my Gunpla better, in order to take him down."

"And you think," said Shinji, putting down his tools, "That you are the only one with a bone to pick with him? He defeated your teacher, and you have no problems with that?"

All of a sudden, Kane slapped Shinji, "You do not get to say that. Not now, not ever."

"However," said a strangely familiar voice, "You have lost the heart for Gunpla. What you need is to understand what it is to be a true Gunpla Battler."

"Hey, Meijin," said Sei. The man the voice belonged to was none other then the latest Meijin, a man that is synonymous with Gunpla. "Guess you got my message."

"Anything to help a student of my greatest friend," said Meijin. "However, I first wish to see Kane's skills in a battle."

"Wait a minute," said Shinji, "Why face him? It's obvious he is about to give up. Let him. It just means he is a coward and a joke."

"What did you just call me," asked Kane, annoyed.

"You heard me," said Shinji, grinning. "That is, unless, you think you got what it takes to beat me."

"Alright then," said Kane, turning to Meijin, "I accept your challenge. However, I have yet to design a decent Gunpla for the battle. Give me a week to do so."

"I see," said Meijin, impressed, "You have a week to design and register the unit. Then, whether it is ready or not, the three of us fight to measure your commitment."

-That night-

"Why did you ask for a week," said the AI, "You need more time to design the Gundam first."

"Actually," said Kane, pulling out a piece of paper, "I already have an idea. It's called the Junkyard Gundam. It's design is made up of different Gunpla spanning different series."

"I like it," said the AI. "However, with all these different systems, how is it supposed to work?"

"The Propulsion is similar to Exia's from 00," said Kane, "However, from the waist up, it's all different. The torso is the RX-78-2, the right arm is from the Jegan I built last month, the left is from a the Zeta I just built last week, the head is from the Double Zeta I built when I first started. There is also the shield and beam carbine from the Jesta."

"And armaments," asked the AI.

Mostly beam sabers, and a few beam rifles," said Kane, "With two exceptions- the Exia GN Sword and the Tallgeese III's Railcannon, modified as a mass driver. I intend to use it to the best of my abilities."

"Good," said the AI, "Let's get to work starting tomorrow."

-Next Day-

"You are gonna build what," said Sei, confused beyond all belief.

"You heard me, Sensei," said Kane, "I am gonna build a Gunpla from different models, using parts from 5 different models."

"Okay," said Sei, still confused, "But what is this unit gonna be for?"

"It's only for this duel," said Kane, "And it's called the Junkyard Gundam. Registry number RX-78-?, and its got a few special abilities. First is Modular technology, allowing it to use any parts from existing Gunpla. Second is Scrap Tech, meaning it only has the armor it's material is made of as defense. And finally, its last ability allows it to grab parts and weapons from downed units. And then use the parts as bludgeon weapons."

"I see," said Sei, "And do you have a list of the kits you are gonna use?"

"Yes I do," said Kane, handing Sei the list, "Of course, I will pay for the ones on the list, of course. However, it's gonna have to look like it's been scuffed up a bit. That means scratches, cracks, and rusted colorations all over."

"Then you better get them and get started," said Sei, "You got less than a week to get ready."

-One week later-

Kane took the rest of the week to build the Junkyard Gundam, starting with buying all of the required model kits, and assembling the parts and leaving them unattached to their respective units. He then spent the next few days coloring the units according to his requirements. The day after the last part was dried, he took an X-acto Knife and, with a small degree of sorrow, cut into each piece so that it looked cracked and busted up. Then he painted each of the cracked parts with a reddish paint to make the all look rusted and oxidized.

He then let it all sit for a few days as he mentally imagined his opponent's units. He then decided on his strategies for each of them.

When he was finally ready, he decided it was time.

"So," said Meijin, "You have a unit ready?"

"Right here," said Kane, revealing the Junkyard Gundam.

Shinji burst out laughing. "That's your amazing design," he then asked, "Looks more like scrap to me."

"Looks can be deceiving," said Kane, "And this unit, while it's not anything special, has many deceptions built into it. Wanna see for your self?"

"Sure," said Shinji, dropping his tools, and revealing a new Gunpla, "If you have the Guts."

While Kane and Shinji traded blows, Meijin was moving to the Gunpla Battle Table, and starting it up

"_Gunpla Battle simulation mode, startup,_" said the Gunpla Battle Table. "_Model Damage level set to B_."

"Why so low," asked Shinji, upset.

"That way," said Kane, "I don't damage the Gunpla you worked so hard to build."

"I see," said Shinji.

_Please set your GP Base,_ said the computer voice of the Gunpla Battle Program. Shinji placed his GP Base, the little PDA-like device that he used with his Gunpla. Afterwards, Kane fallowed suit, as did Meijin. _Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal_ said the Program, _Field 1; Space_. All of a sudden, the middle of the field changed, becoming a 3massive area of deep space with a colony. Then, the machine said, "_Please set your Gunpla_". The three combatants placed their Gunpla on the Bases. Then the machine said, _Battle Start._

"Shinji Reppuu, Reaper Gundam," said Shinji, "Hasshin!" All of a sudden, the new Gundam that Shinji just completed flew out of the starting point. It looked like a mix between the three different Gundam Deathscythe units from _Gundam Wing_.

"Meijin Yamaguchi," said the guy in shades, "Amazing Red Warrior II, mobilizing." Out shot a modified Perfect Gundam, painted red.

"Kane Akashi, Junkyard Gundam," said Kane, "Let's Rock!" He then placed his hands on the pair of glowing orbs that appeared on the hard-light console that appeared in front of him, and pushed forward. All of a sudden, a mobile suit with the torso of the first Gundam, the Double Zeta's head, Gundam Exia's legs, and two different arms appeared on the field. It carried quite a few weapons on it, including the GN Gun/Sword from the Exia, and a Jesta's Beam Carbine.

"Where are we," asked Shinji. They had entered an area of space with a lot of junk all around it. Pieces of Mobile suits and the corpses of star cruisers littered the are around them.

"_Welcome to the truth of space_," said Kane, over the radio. "_Every year, man launches dozens of satellites and probes into the upper atmosphere and beyond. Did you really believe that space is clean?_"

All of a sudden, Shinji's radar went berserk. Shinji dodged just in time to see a piece of junk flying past him. "Was that Sputnik," he then asked himself, just in time to dodge another piece. "Hey," he then yelled, "How are you doing that?"

"Tallgeese III's Rail cannon," said Meijin, "He modified it into a mass driver, and is now chucking pieces of junk at us from a distance."

"How do we get him to stop," asked Shinji, "He is trying to hit us from a distance."

"We gotta destroy the Driver," said Meijin, aiming his beam rifle at where the pieces of junk are coming from.

Meanwhile, Kane was enjoying this too much. He failed to notice the energy beam until the last minute, but by then, it was too late, and the mass driver had been destroyed. "Well, shoot," said Kane, disconnecting his arm from the cannon, "Looks like I now have to get in closer."

Kane then pulled out the Jesta Beam Carbine from his shield, and said, "Let's do this." He then charged at his targets.

-Meanwhile-

"I got a bogey incoming," said Shinji, "It's fast."

Before he could get ready, Shinji was peppered with beam spray. "Take that," said Kane. However, it looked like Shinji's unit was barely damaged.

"Really," said Shinji, firing a blast from his beam rifle. The hit connected with the shoulder unit on the left side, cutting the arm from the shoulder. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Nope," said Kane, grabbing the left arm with his right, and smacking Shinji's unit's head with it, using the old arm like a cudgel. The hit actually cracked the armor. "Junkyard is designed to be able to replace parts on the fly. For example, all you did was cause the arm to pop off. All Junkyard has to do, if I choose to, is take a part out of its pack and replace the arm. And I have just the part." Junkyard Gundam pulled out its pack and revealed a GN Gun sword, attached to an arm with what looked like a cheap weld. It then attached the arm to its shoulder as if it was making a repair.

"Hang on," said Shinji, "Isn't that cheating?"

"Up to the official," said Kane, looking at Meijin.

"This is the only time I will allow it," said Meijin, "Make sure you don't do it again."

"Won't be able to," said Kane, "That was my only extra part. Meaning I gotta make this quick." With that, he switched to melee mode, and the Junkyard Gundam pulled out a beam saber from its back pack. "Its sword time, boys. Let's fight honorably."

Both Shinji and Meijin pulled out a beam saber and charged at Kane. "I will make you realize how weak you really are," yelled Shinji, "You do not stand a chance against me, let alone Valder." However, as Shinji brought down his beam saber, Kane deflected it with the gun sword, while blocking Meijin's beam saber with his own.

"Come on," said Kane, striking back at both Gundams with precision strikes that would take parts off of each. "Come on, come on, COME ON! I will not lose my spirit anymore! So BRING IT!"

However, as the swords were flying, the three found themselves in a strange predicament. The three had themselves in a deadlock, Kane holding swords at both throats, and the other two with swords at not just each other, but with swords at Kane.

All of a sudden, an alarm sounded and the Battle announcer said, "_Over the time limit!_" The three Gunpla were stuck in a draw.

"A deadlock," said Shinji, amazed, "Not only did we get stuck in a deadlock, but the Junkyard Gundam is still standing."

Kane was standing at his area, breathing hard, "You really think…that you…would be able to defeat me…that easily?"

"I guess I was wrong," said Shinji, admitting he made a mistake. He then extended his hand in friendship. "You proved me wrong, Kane. Nice work."

"Yes," said Meijin, "You have bared your heart in a Gunpla Battle, showing you were willing to fight to the end to prove yourself. One day, I hope to see you both at the nationals." With that, he left the store.

-Next week-

Kane was walking to the store. It was almost time for school to start again, so Kane was gonna have to return to his school to get a transfer. However, today was business as usual.

However, before he got to the store, he accidentally ran into a guy about his age. "Watch it," said the young man.

"Sorry," said Kane as he continued on his way.

After Kane was out of range, the young man then said to himself, "Fresh prey."

Next Time

As the school year begins again, Kane transfers to the same school as Shinji, in the hopes to be closer to the store. However, during his first month, he is challenged by a strange guy. He is Kosuke, the Privateer. If he defeats an opponent, he gets a part. Can Kane use the recently completed but untested SWAT Gundam to overcome the nightmarish Crossbone Captain? Tune in to the next chapter and find out:

Warrior's Rage!

SWAT vs. Crossbone!

Serial Number: RX-78-? (Kane's spec)

Name: Junkyard Gundam

Speed: Mach 8 in the air, Mach 2 in space

Weight: a light 28 tons

Height: 100 feet tall

Power Source: Solar Ion reactor with self-generating power supply (Kane's design)

Armaments: Vulcans (2), beam rifle (3), Beam Carbine (1,) Beam Saber (5), GN Gun Sword (1), Mass Driver (1), Hi-Mega Cannon (1), Super Beam Rifle (1)

Abilities: Parts replacement: Can take parts from its pack and replace removed parts. Cannot repair damaged parts, or replace parts with those not in its pack.

Scrap Tech: All armor reduced to the strength of the metal covering it.

Junk Weapon: Should a part be removed or jettisoned from this unit, Junkyard Gundam can use it as a weapon.

Well, it's done. Hope you enjoy it. It took so long because during the last few months, I have had to deal with all kinds of flak. However, its now past us, so this chapter is now completed.

Comment, review, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Exiakaiser: Well, we are back with a new character. Took some time to get this one started, then developed the character as well as the Gunpla used in this story. Here is the new character:

Name: Kosuke Nanbu

Series Alias: Kosuke the Privateer

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Physical appearance: short brown hair, stands 5'10", and has grey eyes.

Personality: Privateer says it all. (While not a pirate, but more of a rogue with a code of honor above all else.)

History: Born to a poor, but not homeless, family, Kosuke's parents managed to scrape enough to get Kosuke into a good school on a scholarship. Kosuke took his father's words about how Hard work can open doors literally, and worked hard to be a respectable person in school. Outside of school, he was known in the underground Gunpla Circuit as 'Kosuke the Privateer', forcing his opponents into 'binding contracts' that forced the loser to ante up a part. Since he was a master builder of Gunpla, he won several ante fights with his 'Crossbone Captain'.

Starting Gunpla: 'Crossbone Captain' (an amalgam of Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth, and the Blitz Gundam)

Quote: I may act like a pirate, but never treat me like one. I have standards, dammit."

At the same time, Kane gets a brand new Gunpla made as well. The GP-08c SWAT Gundam. This machine has a few added bells and whistles added. Wait till you see what I throw in.

However, we now throw in the School Arcs. This is the first time in this series we see Kane and Shinji attend school. However, how will Kane deal with the constant challenges? And how will he defeat the school champions- the Titans Team?

And now, we regrettably now have to talk about something that still makes me angry it even exists- Attack on Titan. They just announced this via Funimation and the anime news network. Eren Yager Fanboys, rejoice- season 2 has been confirmed for later this year. I, personally, only like the series for its technology and world, but to me, the characters are one-sided, and the monsters seem like parodies of the twin gargantuans from the old Toho film _War of the Gargantuans_. It's about two giant humanoid monsters who fight over the people. One is trying to protect them, while the other is killing them. Sound familiar. Plus, I just finished volume 16 of the manga. Took too long to explain the backstory of the world itself, as well as the reason why the titans were killing people in the first place. Now I know why this series is so popular- it's a overrated drama. Why is it that this series is so popular even though it's about as bad, if not worse than an episode of Jerry Springer or Maury? If you have a reason, without being a fanboy comment (I.e. 'It's awesome'), comment. I would love to hear the explanation. If someone can explain the reason well enough, without going total fanboy/fangirl over the series, I will not only do a fanfiction, but create a character for that world, as well as a new system for killing titans.

Strap yourselves in, everyone, and let's get right down to business.

Disclaimer is the same as always.

"Listen up, everyone," said the class teacher, Ms Sune, "We have a new student joining us starting today."

Shinji, who sat on the window side of the classroom, was not looking towards the front of the class. However, as soon as the teacher say, "Mr. Akashi, we're ready for you."

Kane was feeling real nervous as he looked at the rest of the class. These would be his fellow classmates for the rest of his life. He then wrote his name on the blackboard and said, "Greetings to everyone. My name is Kane Akashi. I hope we can get along." He then bowed.

"Thanks you," said Ms. Sune, "Now, if you could just take a seat next to , we can begin the day is earnest."

"Yes, ma'am," said Kane, as he walked to his seat. However, as he did this, a young man at the back of the class watched him.

"_So,_" thought the young man at the back of the class, "_The man who came the closest to defeating Valder, the current king of the Gunpla Battle Tournament, is my classmate, looks like I got me some fresh meat._"

**(Gunpla)** A massive group of Gunpla appear in space.

**(In this world, there has not been a more unique form of expression)** People in a store buying, building, and showing of Gunpla designs and builds.

**(However, in the world of Gunpla Battle, there was never a more determined group as the Vanguard Alliance)** The Vanguard Alliance, Kane, Shinji , and Kosuke appear with their signature Gunpla.

**(For a group of Gunpla enthusiasts, they tended to never get along much)** Kane and Kosuke are arguing about something, while Shinji facepalms, annoyed at the two fighting.

**(However, it's the battles they shared against a common foe that shapes them into a legendary group of heroes)** The trio are battling another group in their Gunpla, showing off their skills in combat.

**(This is the Story of the Vanguard Alliance's early days)** The members are shown in their teenager age, with their starter Gunpla- Kane with the Build Saviour Custom, Shinji with his Altron Hydra, and Kosuke with his Crossbone Gundam Captain.

**(And the young man at the core of the group)** The camera focuses on Kane and his Build Saviour.

**(Who made it all possible)** Kane faces Valder, his archnemesis, and the main antagonist of the series.

**(The Knight of Saviour- Kane Akashi)** The screen goes black.

**(Cue in 'TOUGH INTENTION' by KOTOKO)**

**(Kono takaki mubou no kuu de itsuka) **Kane looks out to the stars, holding his Build Saviour, as White Wings appear out of it.**  
**

**(Sono ishi wa hiza wo tateru) **All of a sudden, a red comet passes along the sky and Kane raises the Build Saviour to the sky.****

**(wow wow wow...break up foreordination!) **Shinji and Kosuke then do the same as the comet passes over them.****

**(fake... ano hi wa nakama ka?) **Kane is walking to Iori Hobby, and is shown working hard on Gunpla.**  
**

**(Susumubeki wa yami ka?) **Shinji shows up and works on several Gunpla.**  
**

**(knife tsukitateta saki ni) **Kosuke is seen at an underground battle, playing a contract match.**  
**

**(Shoutai no mienu kanjou) **The three are shown together, as they are forced to fight the SRSC team.****

**(-Ima wa mada koko de owarenai-) **However, Kane is isolated and Valder makes his appearance with his Shuffle Gundam, and attacks Kane.**  
**

**(Naraba ikiru junbi wo shiro yo) **However, when Kane is attacked, he goes into Paladin Formation, transforming his Build Saviour into its Build Saviour Paladin form.****

**(Uzutakaku tsumiageteku netsujou) **Shinji in his Hydra Gundam, and Kosuke in the Crossbone Captain, both show up and give Kane some much needed back up.**  
**

**(Omotai ni kimatte'ndarou?) **Kane is able to force Valder back.**  
**

**(wake up your Tough Intention!) **Sekai and his friends, Team Tri Fighters appear and challenge the Vanguard Alliance to a Battle.

**(Mijuku dato warau ga ii sa senjou) **Kosuke takes on the Winning Gundam, an SD unit with some serious firepower.**  
**

**(Hitotsuzutsu tashikamete yaru kara) **Shinji gets into a sniper duel with Yuuma and his Lightning Gundam.**  
**

**(...kakatte koi!) ** And Kane and Sekai begin duking it out.**  
**

**(wow wow wow... wake up your Tough Intention!) **Kane then pulls out his Knight Saber, his ultimate weapon and strikes with the Light of Judgment.**  
**

**(wow...) **As the trio are shown one last time on the same rooftop.

Episode 5:

Warrior's Rage!

SWAT vs. Crossbone!

-After School-

"So," said Sei, "You decided to go to school where Shinji is going. That's great. All you need is a third member to create a Gunpla club at your school, right?"

"It's not great," said Shinji, annoyed, "Why did you decide to go to the same school as I did, Kane?"

Annoyed as well, Kane retorted, "It was closer to home for me, that's all. Besides, I have a feeling that there is someone who might be a worthy ally in our next fight."

"You sure about that," said Shinji, "There are a ton of Gunpla teams at our school, not to mention that there are a lot of people who think you are a little…how should I say it…arrogant for taking on the name 'Neo Red Comet'."

"I only took the name after Sensei gave it to me," said Kane, upset, "Besides, I finally got a new Gunpla ready for testing." He then placed his newest creation on the register, "Gentlemen, meet the SWAT Gundam. This little beauty is based on the Ez-08, and comes with a ton of weapons, from beam rifles to machine cannons, to bazookas, 2 sniper rifles, a Gatling beam cannon, a pair of Jesta Beam Carbines, and a few other special weapons. But, it also combines two series together- Gunpla and Patlabors. This little beauty has a special revolver cannon in one of the legs. This will allow me a little more power. However, don't mistake overabundance in weapons for compensation for no armor. This thing may have a lot of firepower, but it also has Chobham armor, which, if needed, can be jettisoned for greater mobility. And it comes with an assistant."

With that, Kane then set down the other surprise he had waiting, a Guntank with hands from a GM III and a backpack from a Gundam Ground Type. "Meet the Guntank Berserker," said Kane, "This thing will carry any additional weapons to the field, and can easily be piloted by an AI unit."

For the first time, Shinji was left speechless at the mecha Kane had created. "And you managed to make this yesterday," said Sei, impressed, "Nice work. It looks like it was part of a SWAT team as well."

"That was the plan," said Kane, not really proud, but happy he had a Gunpla that worked again. He had even tested it a few times before he had a chance to use it. "Now," he then said, "All I need is a person to test it against."

-3 days later-

-After School-

"Hey, new kid," said a group of students, calling Kane out after school, "Hand over your Gunpla. I need to use it for a battle."

"Not gonna," said Kane, "Tell me who you are gonna fight, and I will fight them personally."

"As I thought," said the leader of the group, "You are chicken, aren't you?"

"Nope," said Kane, "I just like to fight my own battles. Now, who are you working for?"

"Alright, boys," said a figure, stepping out of the shadows, "That's enough picking on the fresh meat. I will show him who he's dealing with."

"You," said Kane, pointing almost involuntarily, "You're in my class."

"Kosuke Nanbu," said the kid, bowing like a pirate, "At your service. Now, I wish to see if you got any stones. I hereby challenge you to a Gunpla Battle. Here and now, with only condition."

"Name it," said Kane.

"You have to sign a contract," said Kosuke. "According to the contract, the loser forfeits their Gunpla, or any parts they choose."

"I see," said Kane, "I accept your terms."

-Meanwhile-

"Where is Kane," said Shinji, pacing back and forth, "He should have been here. I was gonna test out his SWAT Gundam form him."

"He wasn't supposed to be here today for work," said Sei, "Maybe he went home."

"Actually," said a young man, entering the store, "He's being challenged by the Privateer."

"Oh, no," said Shinji, "If he should accept, he could lose."

"Excuse me," said Sei, confused, "But who are you talking about?"

"At my school," said Shinji, "There is a young man who only will accept Contract matches. Should either person lose, they forfeit their Gunpla, or any other parts the winner asks for."

-Meanwhile-

"_Gunpla Battle simulation mode, startup,_" said the Gunpla Battle Table. "_Model Damage level set to B_."

"You ready for this," asked Kosuke, placing his GP Base down.

"I should be asking you the same question," said Kane.

_Please set your GP Base,_ said the computer voice of the Gunpla Battle Program. Shinji placed his GP Base, the little PDA-like device that he used with his Gunpla. Afterwards, Kane fallowed suit learning his opponent's actions. _Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal_ said the Program, _Field 5; City_. All of a sudden, the middle of the field changed, becoming a 3D hologram of a major City on Earht. Then, both combatants placed their Gunpla in their respective spots. Then the machine said, _Battle Start._

"Kosuke Nanbu, Crossbone Captain," said Kosuke, "Hasshin!" All of a sudden, a Crossbone Gundam 1, flew out onto the field. However, it was heavily modified, and one of the arms was covered.

"Kane Akashi, GP-08c SWAT Gundam and Guntank Berserker," said Kane, "Going Forth!" He then placed his hands on the pair of glowing orbs that appeared on the hard-light console that appeared in front of him, and pushed forward. All of a sudden, a mobile suit with the body of the Ez-08 the appeared on the field. Alongside it stood a Guntank with a Gundam Ground Type's Backpack and GM III Arms.

Kane then moved to a decent hiding place, and set up a sniper rifle. He then zoomed in, found the Crossbone Captain, and fired a shot.

However, the shot missed, alerting the Crossbone Captain to his location. "There you are," said Kosuke, firing his beam pistol at where Kane was.

"Damn," said Kane, when the shot came too close to hitting him. He then moved to another area and said, "Berserker, covering fire mode, and release my bandolier to me."

"ROGER," said Guntank Berserker, and tossed him a bandolier of grenades. Kane took each and set one on each building in front of him, and tossed another in front of him. However, rather than exploding, this one released a cloud of smoke.

Crossbone Captain was unable to see, but Kosuke was not really worried. He was not able to see, but eventually, this young man would have to give his position away.

However, as the smoke cleared, only one thing stood in front of him. "Coward," said Kosuke, "Hiding behind your little assistant mecha. You should be ashamed of yourself." He then struck the Guntank, destroying it.

"WHO'S HIDING," asked Kane, pressing a button on his console. All of a sudden, a series of explosions rocked the area, and all the buildings in the area started to topple. "I was just making some insurance," said Kane, "With my assistant here providing a little distraction while I set you up."

With that, a series of rocket flew right at the Crossbone Captain. However, the Crossbone was no slouch, as it revealed its first secret weapon, the Crossbone Attacker. All of a sudden, the backpack detached, and became a skull with 4 booster units. The skull's mouth opened and launched itself at where the rockets were coming from.

However, Kane was already on his way to the next point of attack. He then pulled out his Beam Gatling and let loose on the Attacker, destroying it. However, he then realized he was out of ammo for all but five weapons- his revolver cannon which he was holding in reserve, his beam carbines, and his specials- a pair of NT-1 Arm Minigun units, one in each arm. However, before he even got the chance to attack, he took a hit right in the chest armor. "Damn," he said, "Looks like I gotta take the fight to him." With that he jettisoned the armor and booster ran towards his enemy.

"Finally," said Kosuke, engaging his beam cutlass, "You finally decide to face me like a man. Ready to face your defeat?"

"You will be the one who faces defeat," said Kane, pulling out both of his beam carbines. "I can't wait to see how you handle my ace in the hole." With that, he aimed his beam carbines at the Crossbone Captain and let loose with a stream of beam fire.

However, as he fired, he noticed the cloth over the Crossbone Captain's left arm and wondered what it was hiding. However, the Captain seemed to not notice the beam spray that was hitting it.

However, that was when the Crossbone Captain removed the cloth, revealing its left arm- a Blitz Gundam Lancer Arm, which it then aimed at the SWAT, and let loose a barrage of lances. The hit the left arm of the SWAT Gundam, tearing it off. "You had your chance," said Kosuke, "But, like all other opponents before you, they stood no chance against my Crossbone Gundam." He then pulled out a beam pistol that looked like a pirate's flintlock pistol, and walked up to the SWAT Gundam. "You got nothing left, and my final attack will finish this farce." He then aimed the gun point blank at the head of SWAT and fired.

Thinking that would finish him, he then turned his back, only to hear, "Is that the best you got?" Kosuke turned around…only to see the SWAT Gundam still standing, with only a fraction of the face damaged, and a revolver in its right hand. "Too bad for you, but the head was heavily reinforced with additional resin. I knew many people would try to take out its head, so I had this planned for, in case someone actually managed to pull it off. Now, eat my finishing technique- FULL 6-SHOT!" He then aimed the revolver right at the head unit of the Crossbone Captain and at point blank range, pulled the trigger 6 times. Each shot was a loaded bullet coated in Teflon and carrying a depleted uranium core, and tipped in Gundanium. Each shot cut through the head, destroying it utterly.

All of a sudden, a buzzer went off and the Gunpla Battle Referee Program said, _Battle Ended_.

"The captain lost," said one of the guys watching this fight. It was just at that time that Shinji reached the arena. "How could he have lost to such a guy."

"Enough, boys," said Kosuke, smiling, "Never before have I seen such audacity. You are truly a scoundrel worthy of your salt, my friend."

"Coming from a pirate," said Kane, "I guess that's a compliment."

"OI," said Kosuke, getting upset, "I'm not a pirate! I'm a privateer. I may steal Gunpla parts from the loser, but I have standards, dammit to Davey Jone's Locker!"

"Well, Kane," said Shinji, impressed, "You successfully tested the SWAT Gundam like you planned. Are you finally out of your slump?"

"Don't know," said Kane, "I guess I am, but it's just not the same as Build Saviour. Still, until I find a replacement, it will have to do. Now, all we need is one more member with a Gunpla, and we could be a team."

"Wait," said Kosuke, "You are planning to make a team? Why not let me join?"

"Sure," said Kane, "Having a guy like you on the team would be an amazing thing. Plus, with you on the team, we would be an interesting combination- the Knight, the Genius, and the Pirate."

"IT'S PRIVATEER, YOU MORON," yelled Kosuke.

"We will need a name," said Shinji, "How about 'Vanguard Alliance'?"

"Sounds catchy," said Kane, "I like it. How about you, Kosuke?"

"Not bad really," said Kosuke. "I think that it's a decent name.

-Meanwhile-

-Undisclosed location-

"So," said a young man, sitting in a chair in an undisclosed room in the school, "They managed to form a team and have a name. Interesting. However, they still are not a team strong enough to defeat us. However, they must be dealt with as soon as possible."

Next Time-

One day, Kane's SWAT Gundam fell apart, despite being in a training battle at the lowest damage level. All clues point to someone in the current school champions, the Titans team. However, can The new team get to the bottom of this? And will Kane finally be able to finish the Build G-Knight on time? Find out in the next episode:

War on the Titans

Part 1:

Destruction!

Kane vs the Titans Team!

Serial Number: GP-08C (Kane's spec)

Name: SWAT Gundam

Speed: Mach 4 in the air, Mach 1 in space

Weight: 50 tons

Height: 100 feet tall

Power Source: Solar Ion reactor with self-generating power supply (Kane's design)

Armaments: too many to count

Final attack: FULL 6-SHOT- Pulls out a revolver cannon and empties the chamber of all 6 shots.

Well, that's another chapter completed. Now begins the fun part. Recently I finally managed to finish 'Zeta Gundam'. However, I found a character that I placed near the top of my list of despicable characters. You will get to see why in the next few chapters, the War on the Titans arc.

Also, this story was such a long time in the works because I was so busy taking care of other series. I finally decided to get some other series going that I had in my head for a little while, so, I will be giving you all a list of all the new series I will be adding this year to the load:

Mazinger EX- A story in which the future and the past collide as a threat from the future appears in the timeline of Mazinger Z, along with an ally of justice to counter it.

High School DxD: Vengeance- My first ever series rated over Teen. Story involves a new timeline…taking place after the events of the first novel, and continuing onwards in a parallel timeline, where the Gremory House gets an unexpected ally in the form of a demon with the powers of the Ultra villains. However, his is a quest of revenge, and the rebirth of his former house.

Jouchaku Online- my first ever Metal Hero/Sword Art Online crossover. Taking place 10 years after the events of the second series, Kirito and the gang are asked by Kurogane Reppuu to assist with the clearing of a dangerous bug in the title game.

Yuusha Zexal- my Fourth Yu-gi-oh story. This time, the Reppuu family is at war, not only with the Heartland Foundation, but between themselves, as two lines of the Reppuu name set to find and unleash the Etherias system once again.

Untitled Arc-V story- Taking place in an alternate world, the dimension war has a new combatant. The first female Reppuu main, using a Mahou Shoujo deck, faces her greatest challenge in a war between the dimensions.

Yu-gi-oh GP- A series taking place between Metal Hero 5'DS, and Yuusha Zexal, this tells the tale of the war between a young Rally Duelist and the Dark Dragons, a group of Rally Duelists seeking to destroy humanity. With the help of a denizen of the Norn Worlds, he must become strong enough to win.


End file.
